1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a voltage conversion circuit; in particular, to the voltage conversion circuit with boost and buck.
2. Description of Related Art
With a continuous advancement of the electronic technology, demands of electronic-related products have been increased for people. In order to provide people with inexpensive goods, how to effectively save the volume of electronic products has become an important issue for electronic product designers. Because the general electronic devices need a plurality of powers to be served as a work voltage and for the reason of avoiding a plurality of voltage converter to provide power of different voltage, a power converter become the most popular power supply device for designers.
The electronic device usually comprises different components, and operating voltages of each component are different. Therefore, the electronic device is able to achieve regulation of the voltage level through a DC-to-DC voltage conversion circuit, and make the voltage be stable at a preset voltage value. According to different power requirements, it may be extended to many different types of DC-DC voltage conversion circuit, e.g. Buck/Step Down Converter and Boost/Step Up Converter. Furthermore, buck/step down converter may make the DC voltage of the input terminal decrease to a preset voltage level, and boost/step up converter may elevate DC voltage of the input terminal. There are many cases of buck/step down converter or boost/step up converter have already evolved for adapting different architecture or meeting different demands as evolution of the circuit technology.